All my love for you
by Kmil-Marti
Summary: Arthur, un demonio, estaba enamorado de Emily, un ángel. Ambos se amaban, lastima que no podían estar juntos... *AU. UkdevilxNyoUsAngel*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia y Nyotalia pertenecen a Hidekaz

**Advertensia: **Eh... demonios?

**Pareja: **DevilUkxNyoUsaAngel

**Nota: **Altern Universe. Tengo otros dos one-shots de este tipo guardados.

* * *

**All my love for you**

**.**

Miraba su sonrisa, miraba sus ojos. Miraba como se acostaba de estómago a una blanca nube, donde recortaba los pétalos de las flores, los pétalos caían a la tierra, mientras una sombra la observaba.

Vestido de traje negro, con sus enorme alas como murciélago dobladas en su espalda. Oculto entre las ramas de un árbol, miraba a la hermosa ángel que miraba con alegría aquel campo. Era rubia, de ojos azules, y de vestido blanco hasta las rodillas, y con enormes alas emplumadas de blanco inmaculado. Él, pelirrojo y con ojeras negras, lo único que tenía muestras de "humanidad" eran sus ojos verdes. Emily era el ángel más perfecto que existía, él, Arthur... era un demonio.

Vivía escuchando, sintiendo el miedo de las pobres almas que caían en el infierno ante la muerte. El temor a la muerte... cosa diferente ocurría en el cielo, donde solo aquellos que lo merecían disfrutaban de una vida en paz...

Se da cuenta que Emily despliega sus alas y empieza a bajar a la tierra y se dirigía hacia el árbol. Arthur, con un chasquido de dedos, se aparece detrás del tronco del árbol.

-¿Hola?-preguntó una voz.

El demonio se asustó y se arrinconó al tronco, y vio la cálida sonrisa de Emily en frente suyo.

-Tranquilo-le susurró suavemente, pasando su mano por la hirviente cara del demonio-No tengas miedo...

-¡No te tengo miedo, _bloody hell_!-exclamó de un salto, ahora fue Emily quien se asustó-Solo... no te vi.

Silencio. Emily se fijó en el aspecto peculiar de aquel ser del inframundo.

-Me fije que me andas espiando-continuó Emily, Arthur la miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-Por supuesto que no-cruzó los brazos y le dio la espalda.

-Soy un ángel, pero tampoco soy tan tonta, Arthur...

El demonio se inmutó, la miró de reojo.

-¿C-cómo sabes mi nombre, _bloody hell_?

-Al igual que tú te sabes el mío...

-¿Me haz estado espiando?-Arthur la miró con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, alzando las cejas gruesas.

-Yo no espió, solo... miro-el demonio sonrió, aquel angel no sabía mentir, pero él si.

Emily se sentó en la hierba, Arthur igual.

-No eres tan "malo" como tus compañeros-decía Emily-A veces pienso que tienes corazón.

En ese momento, Arthur no sabía si tomarlo como un cumplido o un insulto.

-Y tú eres algo rara, pasas mucho tiempo en la tierra.

El Angel no respondió, se quedó mirando la naturaleza, luego, miró a los ojos a Arthur.

-¿Puedes guardar un secreto?

-No.

-Bueno, te cuento-Arthur no comprendió, si sabía que no podía guardar el secreto... ¿Por qué mierda se lo contaba?-Me gusta ver la tierra porque... me gustaría ser una mortal.

El demonio se le acercó un poco, no lo podía creer.

-No te creo.

-Créelo, es la verdad-asentía ella.

-Pero... sus vidas son... perfectas-Arthur habla refiriéndose a los ángeles en general-Viven en cielo, lleno de privilegios. La gente los quiere... y nosotros, nos llevamos el peor trabajo.

-Tienes razón, nuestra vida es perfecta... demasiado perfecta-Emily suspiró, y de improviso, recostó su cabeza en las piernas de Arthur-Me gustaría poder vivir como un mortal, saber que significa vivir y disfrutar del ser imperfecto. También sentir como se siente la gente bajo la lluvia. Me encantaría estar en la lluvia...-al contar su secreto más profundo, de un suspiro se quedó dormida. No sabía porque pero... se sentía segura con aquel demonio.

Arthur, confundido, sonrío y le acarició el cabello; pero al tocar un mechón, este se oscureció a color negro. Alejó la mano asustado, y el mechón volvió a ser rubio. Solo... acomodó la espalda en el tronco del árbol y se quedaron dormidos.

* * *

Se empezaron a ver más seguido, siempre en el mismo campo. Por un año, recostándose entre los hermosos capullos de la primavera; protegiéndose en la sombra del árbol del ardiente sol veraniego; observando como caían las coloridas hojas otoñales; y acurrucándose para protegerse del frío de la nieve invernal... Hasta algunas veces, iban al pueblo, ocultándose como gente normal. La primera vez que habían ido, Arthur se había robado un collar de plata con alas de ángel para darsela a _su ángel;_ y Emily, había aparecido entre sus manos una rosa para regalarsela a _su demonio._ Era increíble que la tierra, el lugar donde la mayoría de los mortales sufría de la cruel monotonía, el temor de la muerte, y por el esfuerzo de tratar una vida recta lo mejor posible, fuera para ellos un paraíso...

.

-¿...Y bien?-preguntó nervioso Gilbert al demonio, este sonrió.

-Puedes seguir viviendo-el prusiano suspiró-Solo... ten cuidado de las enfermedades y las guerras, de esas no te salvas.

-¡Gracias, gracias!-Gilbert estaba tan contento, que abrazó al demonio de la cintura-¡Te juro, no los decepcionare!

-¡Hey!-alejó al albino y se arregló su traje, teniendo cuidado con la rosa que adornaba su solapa-Solo no le cuentes a mi jefe, hasta pronto.

Aunque Gilbert no comprendió, Arthur se desapareció entre medio de las sombras y reapareció en un pasillo también negro, decorado por cuadros de escenas infernales: guerras, asesinatos... las escenas más aterradoras hechas por la historia del hombre. Por que después de todo, para Ivan, el rey de los demonios, el infierno era solo una "prolongación del sufriemiento y la crueldad de la tierra".

Arthur entró a la oficina de Ivan, era igual que la de un empresario multimillonario. Solo que tenía un vaso de vodka rojo sangre en una esquina, y ocupaba una pluma que en vez de tinta ocupaba sangre.

-¿Y bien, Arthur?-Ivan paró de escribir y entrelazó sus manos-¿Ya terminaste los "negocios" con Gilbert Beilschmidt.

Arthur lo pensó un poco.

-No, no pude. A seguido las reglas que le hemos impuesto para existir.

-¿Y al rumano, el vampiro, que hay de él?

Arthur suspiró, negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y a Francis Bonnefoy, el pervertido?

-Ahora se reformó, anda con una chica tímida llamada, eh...-trató de recordar su nombre-Marguerite, creo, es canadiense.

El rey de los demonios se rascó la cabeza.

-No mientas, Arthur, algo me ocultas-Ivan lo miró con sus ojos violetas, espectrales, completamente aterradores. Arthur, que había sido hace un tiempo atrás un demonio obsesionado con cazar hasta el alma más inocente que pudiera obtener, nunca había podido dar miedo con sus ojos esmeraldas, brillantes, aunque algo opacos.

-No, nada-mintió, bloqueó su mente, porque o si no, Ivan sería capaz de leérsela.

-Mmm... ¿Y no será por que últimamente te juntas con un ángel?

A Arthur se le cayo la existencia a los pies (el alma no, porque no tenía). Ivan lo sabía. Frunció las cejas.

-¿Quién lo dice?-preguntó enojado-Le daré su merecido, _bloody hell... _

-Rumores-respondió simplemente. Rumores, los demonios nunca sabían verdades, sabían _rumores_.

-Ya veo...-se levantó rápido-Pronto tendrá su merecido. Si me disculpas, Ivan...-se dio la vuelta, e iba a tomar el pomo de la puerta cuando escuchó su voz detrás suyo, no como amenaza, si no como una verdad inminente

-Si te sigues juntando con ella, sabes lo que le espera. Y tú... serás un traidor.

Arthur salió en silencio, y luego, salió corriendo. Y sin mirar atrás, cerró los ojos fuertemente y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

* * *

El cielo estaba oscuro. Y Arthur esperaba en apoyado en el tronco del árbol. La luna brillaba solitaria, y las estrellas miraban la tierra como puntos. Él, impaciente, abrió las alas y fue volando de nube en nube, hasta que la encontró durmiendo en una. Trato de mecerla para despertarla.

-Emily, Emily...-le susurró, el ángel se sentó en su nube y desplegó las alas.

-¡Arthur!-lo abrazó del cuello, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse con las puntiagudas alas de murciélago de _su demonio._-Disculpa, pero algunos ángeles estaban sospechando de lo nuestro y... disculpa.

-No importa-le acarició la mejilla, sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer era por el bien de ella-Si tuviera corazón... todo mi amor sería para ti.

Emily sonrió y se besaron. Dejaban escaparlo todo en ese beso: sus temores, sus secretos, todo las dificultades de estar juntos por culpa de sus vidas inmortales. A Arthur, por primera vez en su existencia como demonio, le brotaron lagrimas.

-Perdóname-le susurró el demonio al oído.

-Pero qué...

Arthur alargó un dedo índice e hizo explotar la nube.

Un segundo, un débil segundo en el que Emily se sintió en el aire, no alcanzó a desplegar las alas y cayó en picada a la tierra.

-¡Arthur~!-gritaba, parecía una estrella fugaz, sentía sus alas escociendole en la espalda de manera dolorosa, un inmenso calor y como se alejaba del cielo cada vez más...

_Porque para que un ángel sea mortal tiene que caer..._

Arthur se apareció cerca del árbol y vio un enorme cráter, en el interior vio Emily tendida en el suelo, con cientos de plumas flotando en torno suyo. Sus alas se habían esfumado, y tenía heridas en las piernas y en los brazos.

El demonio se le acercó, y la meció, no reaccionaba. No entendía, supuestamente tenía que despertar... ¿Y si la había tirado mal? ¿Y si había muerto también como mortal al estrellarse...?

Se la llevó a sus brazos, y le brotaron lagrimas.

_Ahora nada tenía sentido, al menos no había muerto en manos de Ivan._

_._

-Felicidades, Arthur-le dijo Ivan cuando a la semana siguiente. Arthur estaba más pálido que nunca, con más ojeras que antes y sus ojos ni siquiera centellaban-Matar un ángel, quien lo diría... no lo esperaba de tu parte. Eso es mejor que cien almas, da... Puedes irte Arthur, como recompensa puedes descansar un tiempo: visita cabarets, vete a algún casino... no sé, hasta que recuperes tu racha ganadora como cazador de almas.

Arthur, fingiendo una sonrisa, le estrechó una mano y se fue. Al llegar al final del pasillo se desvaneció, pero en vez de irse a algún cabaret, apareció en el edificio más alto de la ciudad.

Se acercó al borde: veía miles de personas del tamaño de unas hormigas caminando, decenas de edificios elevándose para alcanzar a Dios. Cerró los ojos, se tocó por un segundo la rosa de su solapa (el único recuerdo que tenía de _su ángel_) y recordó el rostro de Emily. Si no estaba con ella... no valía la pena ser nada.

Tenía miedo a la muerte, pero más no vivir sin ella. Extendió los brazos y dio un paso al vació y caía, caía...

* * *

.

-¿Estará bien?-preguntó un señor.

-¡¿Oye, imbécil, quítate de la vereda?!

-Estos jóvenes de hoy en día...

-Gente desconsiderada-murmuró una señora.

Sentía un montón de voces en su cabeza, el dolor en sus huesos... ¿Dolor? ¿Un momento? ¿SENTÍA DOLOR? ¡Dolor! ¡Estaba vivo!

Abrió los ojos, estaba en medio de la vereda, y una enorme multitud estaba agolpada alrededor suyo. Cuando se fijaron que estaba consciente, siguieron caminando. Arthur veía su reflejo en un charco, el único cambio es que su cabello ahora era rubio. Trató de pararse con el dolor en las piernas. Con que así se sentía el dolor... pero volvió a caerse, le costaba un poco.

-¡Señor! ¿Está bien?-dijo una joven, ayudándolo a pararse-¿Le gustaría comprarme unas flores?

Arthur trató de recomponerse. Una joven rubia y de ojos azules le ofrecía flores en una cesta; llevaba una cadenita de plata colgando en su cuello con unas alas de ángel.

-¿Emily?-preguntó el ex-demonio.

La rubia lo miró por unos segundos. Era imposible que fuera ese rubio fuera _su demonio_... pero sus cejas, y sus ojos... y vio la rosa chamuscada en la solapa de la chaqueta.

-¡Arthur!-la ex-ángel se enroscó en cuello y giró entorno a él-Tú... moriste por mí.

-Creí, creí que estabas...

-¿Muerta? Ah no... no soy fácil de matar, para la próxima tirame de un barranco o algo así-contestó riendo.

Apoyó su frente en la de la muchacha. Arthur la miró a los ojos.

-Ivan me buscará y cuando me encuentre...

-Entonces, tendremos que escaparnos para que nos nos encuentre hasta el día de en que dejemos de respirar.

-¿No te importa vivir escapando de los demonios?

-Para eso es la vida, Arthur. Es solo un momento donde tratas de vivir feliz en mundo perfectamente imperfecto.

El ex-demonio la abrazó con más fuerza. Sintió una gota de agua en su cabello rubio.

-Sí algo me pasa, quiero que sepas que... todo mi amor es para tí.

Emily no respondió y lo besó. Una gota, luego otra, y la lluvia empezó a caer lentamente. Y mientras la gente trataba de cubrirse de la lluvia, ellos disfrutaban de aquella nueva y extraña sensación de estar bajo la lluvia, besándose al fin siendo libres.

_Y así, siguieron viviendo como podían, pero feliz, esa nueva oportunidad que tenían de existencia._

_._

* * *

**C/A: Feliz Cumpleaños Anniih, Espero que te guste le fic!**

No se me ocurria nada que escribir, así que... salió esto.

Es raro pero... igual me encantó.

Cuidense o se los va a llevar el cuco (?)


End file.
